Bittersweet
by blackdragonflower
Summary: SayuxMatsuda fluff. Sayu is having a hard time coping with facts of her past dealing with the Kira case. Matsuda comes and picks her up for their date! Together they get ice cream at a drive-in. On the way home Sayu breaks down a bit.


Bittersweet by blackdragonflower

Summary: SayuxMatsuda fluff. Sayu is having a hard time coping with facts of her past dealing with the Kira case. Matsuda comes and picks her up for their date! Together they get ice cream at a drive-in. On the way home Sayu breaks down a bit. Both admit their feelings.

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Rating: K 

---

_Entry One_

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Yagami Sayu. My father is... __**was**__ the deputy director of theNPA. He's been dead ever since __**that**__ day. I can't believe what's happened over the years. Light has been dead now for about six years and I still haven't overcome the shock. He was Kira, he almost had us all __**killed**__. Father __**died**__ because of the suicide mission Light sent him on. I should be getting ready for my date with Matsuda instead of remembering all of this hurt, this pain. Matsuda, he's such a sweetheart. I feel kind of bad, Matsuda's been with me through all my breakdowns... Oh yeah, my __psychiatrist tells me writing in you should help me diary. Oh, mother's calling... I'll write more in you later._

_Sayu Yagami _

"Sayu! Hurry! Matsuda's here!" Sayu scrambled to finish getting ready for her date. She grabbed her jacket from the back of her desk chair and nearly tripped down the stairs. Lucky for her Matusda was at the bottom to catch her. He gave her a tight hug.

"Hello Sayu!" He gave her a fool's grin, the smile that had attracted her to him in the first place.

"Matsuda... have her home before eight-thirty alright?"

"Sounds fair." The male smiled giving Sayu another playful squeeze of affection. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Alright you two... run along. Take care of yourselves."

"Yes... _mom_." Matsuda snorted with laughter as he led Sayu out the door. Sayu's mother, Sachiko, turned a bright red and closed the door firmly behind him.

"So... where exactly are we going Matsuda?"

"I don't know... where do you wanna go? We have two and a half hours..." He opened the car door like a real gentleman and waited till Sayu got inside before he closed it and walked to his side climbing in. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "So lovely lady where are we off to tonight?"

Sayu smiled and put a hand to her lip to try to stiffle the giggle. "Have you eaten?"

"No... well a little..." He grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. Well... maybe we could... go get ice cream?" Matsuda reached over and gave Sayu's hand a gentle squeeze.

"That sounds like a great idea." The dark haired male let the female's hand go and started up the car. He drove them to their favorite ice cream place. "Drive through or?"

"Drive through's fine." Matsuda pulled up to the window. "Can you get me a vanilla Matsuda-kun?"

"Sure."

"Hello. What would you like to order tonight?"

"One vanilla, and one banana split."

"Would you like pinapple, strawberry, or chocolate sauce on top?"

"Mmm... chocolate this time."

"Alright. Pull ahead Your total will be..."

"Thank you." Matsuda drove up ahead while trying to, at the same time, pull his wallet from his back pocket. The result was almost disastorous, but no one was injured. Sayu was clutching to her seatbelt in fear. Matsuda counted out the money at the window and gave the attendee the money. Then he was handed the beautiful, glistening treats. Sayu wearily took her cone and held to Matsuda's banana split so he could drive without running them into a traffic light. He parked the car in the lot. "Boy... this looks good..." He unwrapped the spoon, the ice cream dish sitting careful on his lap. Sayu licked her cone watching him with her dark eyes. He glanced over and smiled.

"Yours looks good too." She held it out towards him. His eyebrow quirked up and he smirked. "You sure?"

She nodded, her chestnut locks falling from where they were tucked behind her ear, as she did so. Matsuda took a big bite and pulled away licking his lips. "Hey..." Sayu looked down at the cone.

Matsuda spooned up some of his ice cream sundae, "Here..." She smiled shyly and took a small bite of it. She shivered from the cold. Matsuda chuckled.

"Cold?" She nodded. "Here..." He leaned over and pressed his lips gently against the corner her tender ones. He kept it short and sweet. She was so hot after that, her cheeks burning like fire's embers.

"Ma-Matsuda!" She whined as if she was a young teenager, instead of a young adult.

"Sorry..." He sweatdropped. "Couldn't help myself."

"I've noticed..." Sayu blushed looking down at her lap. She took a quiet bite of her ice cream swirl.

"Sayu... are you mad at me?" Matsuda asked concerned. "I didn't do something wrong?"

"No... just surprising... that's all." She smiled weak. "Matsuda... do you think... nevermind."

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think Light killed my father by sending him into that mission?" The older one sighed and took a bite of sundae thoughtful.

"I don't think Light purposefully sent your father to his death Sayu..."

"Are you sure?" Sayu shivered, unease clutching her in its thorny grasp.

"Yes. Perfectly." He finished off the rest of the sundae. She was hesitating at her last bite. Matsuda watched his girlfriend concerned. He had waited patiently to date her, and he was going to patiently deal with the problems she was going through. He often wondered if it would be better for him just to leave her alone, but she seemed to enjoy his company so he allowed himself the guilty pleasure of her simple company. "It's starting to get late... I better take you home..."

They drove and Sayu began to get nervous. He'd missed the turn to get on the road to her house in the country. "You missed the turn..." She bit her nails.

Matsuda looked over to her as they waited at a stop light. "I know... I just wanted to drive with you a little bit longer. I find it hard to let you out of my sight, to let you go." He reached over slowly and put his hand on hers where it rested on her thigh. His fingers curled around hers gently and she stared at their hands. Before she could stop them two plump, silvery tears slid down her cheeks. Matsuda took a right putting them on the road, to get to their destination, but never let her hand go.

"Thank you Matsuda..."

"You're welcome Sayu..." The male sighed deeply then gave her hand a squeeze. "I know I've never told you this... but... Sayu, I love you."

The girl laughed through her sniffle like cries. "Matsuda..." Her cries vanished, happiness returning for another sweet moment as she cheerfully laughed. "I love you too."

Later that night Sayu would write,

_'Entry Two_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again, Sayu. My date with Matsuda was wonderful. ) I think we're both in love. That can only be good, and I pray that it works out. Maybe mom will be his mom... one day... I hope she never catches me writing this... I don't think she'd like it too much...'_


End file.
